This invention relates to the field of chew toys for animals. Specifically, the invention relates to raw hide toys having an edible coating that provides desirable nutrients, such as, herbal remedies, vitamins, and/or minerals. Methods for processing rawhide into animal toys are well known in the art. It is known to make rawhide toys into a bone shape having knots on the ends or pressed, comminuted, extruded, or otherwise formed into various other shapes, such as, a lollipop, a solid bar, or a stick.
The process for making rawhide bones consists of the following steps. Animal hides, typically, those of livestock, are split and then soaked in a lime solution, which removes hair from the hide. The hides are then rinsed thoroughly with careful attention paid to removing all the lime solution. After extensive rinsing, the hide is cut and rolled and shaped into forms. Typically, the rawhide is rolled and tied on each end in the form of a bone. In the preferred embodiment, this procedure is done entirely by hand, although similar results could be obtained by machine. The formed rawhide is placed on vented, bakery-type racks and then put into a drying room. Through a natural process known as "moisture extraction," moisture is extracted from within the rawhide, enabling the rawhide to be thoroughly dried from the inside out. The moisture extraction combines warm air flow of approximately 60 degrees Celsius and dehumidification. This slow drying process takes between 2 and 5 days and prevents the raw hide from drying on the outside while retaining water in the inside, which can cause the raw hide to rot.
Patents disclose various methods and articles relating to the processing of rawhide for use as a pet chew toy. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,045, issued to Fisher on Jun. 13, 1961 (Fisher), discloses an animal toy made from rolled rawhide. A simulated animal bone is prepared by rolling a sheet of wet rawhide into a cylindrical form, and while it is still wet, placing at least one knot therein, but preferably both ends thereof, in order to simulate an animal joint, and then drying the product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,642, issued to Berends on Nov. 14, 1989 (Berends), discloses a method of making chewing bones for pets. Chews for pets are made from sinews or tendons of cattle and other livestock by the method of cooking the tendons and sinews in a water for a period of 5 hours, followed by the removal of meat and fat, and then baking at a temperature of at least 200 degrees C., until they are completely or substantially completely hardened.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,550, issued to Mohilef on Sep. 22, 1992 (Mohilef), discloses a method for making pet chews. According to this invention, ligaments from cattle and other hoofstocks are rendered substantially free of fat. Fat from the ligaments is removed by washing them in an aqueous degreasing solution comprised of water, strong alkali and cleaning agents. The ligaments are then roasted until they turn a desired color and then further dried until the ligaments are hard and "bone-like" and suitable for pets to chew on.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,069, issued to Axelrod on Dec. 19, 1995 (Axelrod), discloses a molded rawhide chew toy. A rawhide-derived dog chew is provided, wherein rawhide is comminuted, melted, and then injection molded and, finally, allowed to dry. Axelrod further discloses, Col. 2, lines 39-42, that after the rawhide is comminuted, various attractants and/or certain nutrients such as, for example, vitamins, may additionally be added to the dried rawhide particles before it is injection-molded.
It is known in the art to apply a coating on rawhide chews by using a baste. Conventional baste may be used to provide desired coloring and/or flavoring or odor to make the chew toy more appealing to pets and their owners. Particular baste formulations can provide a more natural-looking color that pet owners are more inclined to purchase. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,653, issued to Sherrill on Oct. 7, 1997 (Sherrill), col. 1, lines 55-65, discloses various types of bastes applied to rawhide chew toys.
Other additives can be included in the baste to reduce odor or to provide dental care for pets by removing or preventing plaque or other deleterious build-up from the pet's teeth. Many of the disclosed chew toys are concerned with providing dental care for animals that chew on a toy. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,651 issued to Boyer on Mar. 31, 1992 (Boyer), discloses a health product for caring of the teeth of a dog, consisting of a support made from a substance consisting of an animal skin. The support has incorporated or absorbed various water soluble active elements selected from anti-decay agents consisting of sodium fluoride, a monfluoroshposphate of sodium, or a mixture thereof.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,011,679 and 5,114,704 both issued to Spanier, et al., on Apr. 30, 1991 (Spanier I), and May 19, 1992, (Spanier II) respectively, disclose a rawhide having coating containing an inorganic pyrophosphate. These patents disclose a rawhide having a coating containing a tartar-control effective amount of at least one inorganic pyrophosphate compound. They further disclose a process for preparing the rawhide having the coating containing a tartar-control effective amount of at least one water soluble, alkaline metal, inorganic pyrophosphate compound, by contacting the rawhide with the compound and allowing the rawhide to dry.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,541, issued to Montgomery on May 10, 1994 (Montgomery), discloses an antimicrobial rawhide animal chew containing an oxidoreductase and oxidoreductase substrate. The animal chew produces hydrogen peroxide upon being chewed. The hydrogen peroxide activates the salivary peroxide system present in the saliva, which in turn produces hypothiocynite, an antimicrobial agent. The chew is preferably prepared by placing it into a substrate solution for a period, drying the chew, spraying the dried rawhide chew with a solution of oxidoreductase, and finally drying the chew again.
Nutriceutical products, including vitamins, minerals and other herbal remedies have gained wide acceptance among humans. For example, it is know that vitamins, such as Vitamin A, Vitamin B, Vitamin C, Vitamin E, etc., and other herbal remedies such as echinacea, glucosamine, St. John's Wort, etc., are taken by humans as a diet supplement and to provide health benefits such as lowering stress, fighting disease and bolstering immunity, strengthening concentration, and providing needed nutrients to the body. While some nutrients, such as vitamins, have been used as additives mixed in certain pet foods, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,485, issued to Brown, et al., on Oct.21, 1980 (Brown), Col. 5, Lines 56-61, it has not been taught in the art to apply these nutriceutical products in the form of a coating on a toy. To advance health care for pets, there is a need for providing nutriceutical substances in a fashion that is enjoyable for pets to ingest. The present invention satisfies the industry demands.